realmsofmorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
Information is specific to the current Campaign Setting of Along the Sea of Swords Fighter '- Fighters are abundant and common as they protect merchant caravans, work as mercenaries, city guards, and a number of other roles in the area. Fighters are especially skilled at combat and they are more than the average village militiaman or city guard. '''Druid '- Druids live in seclusion in the wilderness lands. Druids are the only humans freely accepted in the Elven forest and even then they are highly scrutinized and typically treated as outsiders. The forest of Wealdath, The Thornwods, The Forest of Shadows (very rare), The Woods of Sharp Teeth, and the SnakeWood are possible homes. Some smaller forest may also have a druid is characters wish to be from a different location. The Shining Plains, Giant Plains, and the WetWood are also homes of druids roaming in the wilderness. The village of Mosstone is a large druide enclave now and few others are allowed to live there. Druid worshippers are seen as Pagans by many religious worshippers. Especially Lawful Good religions and Paladins. 'Sorcerer '- Arcane magic is foreign and feared by most. Many blame the arcane casters for the desperate life they live today and the destruction of the past. Most will not openly challenge an arcane caster but will not befriend one either. Gifted with the arcane powers not by choice Sorcerers come from anywhere and all walks of life. '''Wizard - Much like the Sorcerer above are not trusted and somewhat feared. Wizards tend to come from a major city of education or a secluded keep/village where they learned from another Wizard the skills of their trade. Warlock - Warlocks are considered the worst of the Arcane Casters. A pact with those of the other worlds is crime against the mortal races. It is good for the Warlock, that most common people do not know the difference between one arcane caster and another and are blind to the source of their power. Cleric - Clerics often receive a lot of respect from their following and are respected by most common folk You can be from almost anywhere but must worship one of the deities of the realm. Paladin - You are a soldier of one of the major religious organizations in the realms. To your face most will worship you and praise your name. Behind your back most will curse your existence for your holier than thou approach to life as they struggle to survive. 'Barbarian '- You are mostly likely human or half-orc. Two types of barbarians are very common in the region. Highland Barbarian clans populate from the Snowflake Mountains to the Cloven Mountains. These clans are the descendants of the Kingdom of Erlkazar. There are many clans, mostly of 50 to 100 each, living throughout the mountains. They are typical mountain cold weather barbarian stereotypes and range from Berserkers to more sophisticated Celtic Warrior type clans. Proud barbarian clans roam throughout the Shining Plains. The warriors of these grasslands pride themselves on horsemanship or being fleet of foot. Clans are parts of larger tribes that can number in the 1000s. Not for hundreds of years has a chieftain been able to bring the tribes together. The tribes are of the shinng plains are very much like american Indians. Legend has it that that are descended from Were creatures. 'Rangers '- Rangers are experienced in the wilderness, even amongst the barbarians the scouts and trackers are respected. Wilderness wanderers this class is often putting itself at conflict with Elves, if they are not elven, invading the elven woods or facing grave wilderness danger. 'Rogue '- There are a variety of rogues in the realms. From thieves and thugs to assassins and adventuring treasure hunters. This class can come from anywhere and be anywhere. 'Monk '- Centuries ago, east of the shining plains a small group of refugees from a far eastern land forged a small settlement. The Shou brought with them strange magic, fighting styles, and beliefs. The settlement and the Shou are all but forgotten but their ways live on through the teachings of their descendants. Throughout the realms small secluded enclaves practice arts of war and stealth from ages past. Secretive in their nature, these disciplined warriors learn pass on their fighting styles and traditions. Bard - Story tellers and songbirds of the realms. Loved by all the Bard brings news of the world afar and stories of legends past. With so few travelers on the roads and magical means of communication uncommon these Bards are the only way some places are able to stay connected to the world.